And Your Name Is?
by Hayasaka.Shion
Summary: "And who are you anyways? I've never seen you here before. And I've been here for quite a while! What's your name? Are you gay? You look gay. You even smell gay. Hell, you even taste gay." "My name is Dan Straight, and I'm damn straight! Got that, you purple demon?"


A hand subconsciously went up to ruffle the mass of brown-red rusty hair.

"Ahh, this place is confusing... Why does it have to be so big anyways?" yelled a frustrated Dan Straight to no one in particular.

"That's because you haven't the brains to figure the layout, stupid," said a voice Dan did not recognize. It was his first time at Zentopia headquarters. Having being raised by Byro from a young age, he had spent most of his days in the safety of another building, removed from here. Sometimes Byro trained him on combat skills, other times the armoured youth had days and sometimes even weeks to himself.

But Zentopia was not proving an easy place to navigate. Oh no, that it wasn't.

The master – or rather, mistress – of the voice was a purple haired woman with a white, very broad, streak in said hair. Her attire was attractive without being overly seductive or restrictive to her movements.

"Whaddya mean by that, you purple blob?"

"Blob? Who did you call a blob, you steel-ass?"

"Blob, blob, blob!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Here Dan's witty reply was cut off as, after her statement, the purple one started on a babbling speech.

"And who are you anyways? I've never seen you here before. And I've been here for quite a while! What's your name? Are you gay? You look gay. You even smell gay. Hell, you even taste gay."

"My name is _Dan Straight, _and I'm _damn straight! _Got that, you purple demon?"

There was a moment of silence as the surrounding crowds, and the purple demon, all took a breather to digest this new rhyming name-and-orientation sentence.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahhahahaha haha! So what should I call you? Is your name Dan or Damn? And why is _Straight _your surname? That's not even a noun. Who gave you that name? Maybe you chose it yourself. Like I said you're a fool. Congratulations on the promotion."

"Promotion?"

"Yeah, you got promoted from stupid to fool."

"I think I'd like it if I was demoted..."

"No way. You'll probably get promoted again in the next few minutes of our encounter."

"It's not much of an encounter. You rudely interrupted when I didn't need your help."

"What the hell do you mean, didn't need my help? You would've ended up in the dungeons instead of the office if it wasn't for me."

At the office, which was surprisingly cold to Dan's tanned skin, he turned to the demon for a bye-bye.

But then he saw her walking off by herself back in the direction which they had just come.

She raised up a hand as a good-bye and slightly turned her head in his direction.

"Bye-bye, newbie! We'll meet again in the future sometime!"

And that they did. They were both assigned to the same team along with a girl name Coco, befitting her chocolate hair and eyes. As time passed they became friends. Before they knew it, they had started calling each other by first name. They had subconsciously begun thinking about each other as comrades. Mission after mission, as their friendship and confidence in each other, both inside and outside the battlefield increased, they often got together for drinks.

Slowly they rose in the ranks and reputation as well. From a virtually unknown group they turned into the number-one team at Zentopia and were always called upon when orders came from above. They liked each other a lot now, so much so that it wasn't rare for either of them to find people whispering to each other about how 'Dan Straight and Mary Hughes are sleeping together'.

They still liked each other a lot. They shared information supposed to be kept secret with just each other, they had many a drink together, went to restaurants together (no, those definitely _were not _dates), and they routinely bitched at each other like it was the end of the world.

But they still liked each other, maybe even more than that, and that was what counted.

**A/N: I might continue this. Just leave a review telling me what you think I should do. Oh, and how was the story? I wrote this because it was sad how there were no Dan Straight or Mary Hughes fics...**


End file.
